Wrong Body
by WoNdY Alice
Summary: Jaden has a secret. He is a boy, but he was born in the body of a girl. He is an FTM transgender. After his secret is revealed, he has to deal with discrimination, bullies, the family accepting him, and back stabbing friends. Spiritshipping.
1. Important Moments

This one was hard to write. I tried to get the feelings exactly right and I tried my best to make it seem realistic. I am transgender myself, but I've always had a hard time expressing my feelings. I'll try my best to make everything good, and if you don't like transgenders, don't read. Keep an open mind while reading this fic. This chapter is like a prologue. The rest of the characters from GX will be here in the next chapter. This is just the important moments in Jaden's life.

* * *

**Title:** The Wrong Body

**Summary: **Jaden has a secret. He is male, but he was born in the body of a girl. He's never told any of his friends at his new school, but what happens when his secret is revealed? How will all his friends take it? How will complete strangers take it?

**Important Moments**

Have you ever felt that every day you found yourself trapped in the wrong body? What would you do if tomorrow you woke up in the opposite genders body? You could never escape, and everyone thought of you as the opposite gender. They called you a name that you felt couldn't possibly be yours, and they used the wrong pronoun. Life would suck, right? Those thoughts and feelings belonged to me at a young age. I never felt completely like a girl. In fact, I never felt like a girl at all. It had always been confusing for me as a child because I never felt completely like my body belonged to me. When I looked in the mirror after taking a shower, the urge to vomit made its way to my stomach and throat. Hanging out with girls wasn't really my thing either. Instead I would always hang around the guys, and girl grossed me out until I reached a mature age. At the time, I thought my head contained the mind of a girl, so it sense seemed far from me. Why would I think girl are gross when I am one myself?

That's when the anger settled in my body. I hated everything about being a girl. The stupid dresses my mother stuck me in made me want to punch someone. Who in the right mind would want to wear a dress? No matter how hard I tried to prevent it, by biting, screaming, and punching my mother, I always ended up in that "cute" little dress with my hair all braided up. The moment that I took off the dress, I dashed into the mud and played around in it. My parents became mad because I ruined my clothes and made the floors of our house so dirty, but that's what happened when they tried to stick me in a dress.

I tried my best to actually pretend I possessed the body of a boy. I created my own little nickname called Jay that contained no gender. It could be a boy's name or a girl's name which seemed to be the best part. In the end, they still called me a "her" and a "she". I hated it. Jane couldn't be my name, and it never would be. At first, I told everyone to call me Jay. It was a short version of my name, but it never fit me properly. I needed something that I felt was my rightful name. I came across the name Jaden, and my heart skipped a beat at the mere mention. Jaden... it felt right. I discovered the perfect match. That's why I choose the name of Jaden. Now there was only one hard part, and that was actually telling my parents. Of course, when I did tell them, it wasn't exactly pleasant.

* * *

"Honey, you look so cute," my mother smiled brightly at me. I looked in the mirror and felt my stomach do a flip in anger. My long brown hair reached my middle back, and looked neatly combed which took hours. My brown eyes looked so weird with the makeup my mother drenched me in. My height increased with the green high heels I wore on my feet. They matched the white dress I wore with green leaves going across it in a pattern. The dress ended half way down my thigh. The shortness of the dress annoyed me. I kept trying to pull it down, but it stayed at the same length.

"No," I disagreed with a blank look in my brown eyes, "I don't."

"What are you saying, honey? You look lovely," my mother laughed at me. She actually thought I would joke about something like this. I never joked about being in a dress and looking like a girl. It never looked like me. I liked it when I wore my baggy pants I found in the guy's section of the store. The feeling felt free and amazing. This just made me feel like I played dress up all day. I became my mother's little doll, and tonight became the last straw. I could deal with the dress, the makeup, and the heels but the moment she placed a large green gemmed necklace around my neck, I lost it. I screamed at the top of my lungs, startling my mother. My older brother and my father ran into the room, both panting. Probably wondering who screamed and why. I still have no idea why I freaked out at the necklace. I wore jewelry before, so what made this so different? Maybe because I finally reached my boiling point with all this. I couldn't control my anger anymore, and it seemed like the perfect time to let it all out.

"What was that?" Haou asked. Worry filled his gold eyes which was pretty rare. He looked exactly like me only male and with shorter, darker hair. His skin seemed a bit paler as well. I growled and ran over to the small drawer next to my mother's bed. I pulled it open and smirked. I quickly grabbed the scissors and pointed them at my family. All of them froze and watched in shock at what I did next. I took some of my hair and cut it to the point where it looked short compared to Haou's hair. My cut hair fell to the floor as well as the silver scissors. They both landed on the blue carpet of my parent's room. I panted and stared into the wide blue eyes of my father, and the shocked brown eyes of my mother. I knew what I had just done, but I could care less.

"Young lady," my mother growled out. That's when I finally snapped. I could care less about the hair that fell gracefully to the ground. That strip I just cut off made me happy. My mother, however, dared to call me a girl. I'm not a girl, and I sure as hell wasn't a lady. I had no idea what a transgender was at the time, but I knew how I felt. Agony filled each day when people called me Jane, and sometimes I just couldn't take it. I would lash out on them when being violent was out of character for me. The anger just became too much.

"Young man," I corrected almost immediately. That's when their mouths dropped. I smirked but on the inside I fidgeted with nervousness. How would they accept me? Would they understand? Would they reject me? I didn't want them to reject me. In fact, rejecting me was my biggest fear. I didn't want my own parents and brother to think I was a freak.

"W-what do you mean?" my mother demanded with horror filled eyes. My brother just looked shocked out of his mind when I mentioned that. He always told me I seemed just like one of the guys, but I'm guessing he never expected me to say I am one. I felt like I was on a roll here. I continued to talk about my feelings and how I hated being Jane, the dress up doll. As I went further and further into explanation, my mother's face grew paler and paler. My father, on the other hand, just stood there in silence, his eyes a bit understanding. My brother just looked about ready to pass out. It was still the first time I ever told anyone how I felt. By the end of my explanation, my mother sobbed into my pale father's chest. My brother slowly leaned back against the white walls, processing all the information I just told them all. I waited patiently until my mother finally spoke up.

"We will talk about this later," my mother hissed out. "In the meantime, your father, your brother, and I have to go to a dinner party. If you want to come, fix up your hair and makeup. I will not have my **daughter** going to the dinner in a tux. That is for your brother because he is a boy."

My brain slowly gripped what she said to me. I growled and removed my small green jacket, and I threw off the necklace. I sat down on their bed and hurled off my heels. I glared at my mother, who nodded her head calmly. She understood that if I arrived not wearing a tux, I am not going at all. My mother exited the room without a single word to me. My father, on the other hand, kissed my head and followed my mother. My older brother, who rarely showed compassion, patted my shoulder with a loving look in his gold eyes. I nodded back as he walked out of the room in his tuxedo. A tear slid down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. Crying over something as small as this would be pathetic. At the time, I just turned ten, and I never realized what I hurled myself into. As I grew older, I really could care less. My friends, however, took in completely differently when I told them. It took a while to drill into their heads that I was a boy, but in time they understood.

* * *

My mother finally understood after a couple months. She allowed me to have my friends call me Jaden and she tired herself to call me that. She still couldn't understand why I felt like I held the wrong body, but because I felt this way, she tried to understand especially since this is something that I wanted… no, something that I needed. She still messed up on the names and the pronouns, but the fact she made an effort meant more to me than anything in the world. When she allowed me to cut off all my hair, I smiled and hugged her, claiming I loved her. Everyone made fun of me for the strip of hair that couldn't match my longer hair. I could care less because I took it as pride. It became a sign that I stood up for myself and told my family everything. No matter how much people made fun of it, I took pride in it.

I just finished explaining everything to my friends at lunch in school. They all blinked and looked around at each other, wanting the other to speak first. Finally, my friend Timmy spoke up. His dirty blond hair seemed messier today, and his blues seemed filled with worry but not shock. He probably figured it out, but never expected me to.

"I see," he bit his lip, "so you want us to call you Jaden?"

"Yes," I nodded looking at my other friends. They all looked at each other awkwardly. I noticed Jamie, one of my gal friends, in the corner shaking. I blinked and took a closer look. Her head hung down, and she clenched her teeth. She obviously held in something but what? Was she angry or upset? We have been friends for a while, so I automatically expected her to accept me.

"Freak," she hissed. I gasped and so did everyone else at our table. She looked up at me with blazing green eyes. Her black haired banks created shadows over her eyes. In all my years of being her friend, I've never seen her so angry before. I bit my lip and prepared for the worst. Too bad I never prepared for the slap that came across my face. Her hand hit my cheek before I could even blink. My cheek stung and most likely turned into a shade red, but her rejection hurt the most. Why did I being a transgender make her hate me? I always felt like a boy and she even said that I seemed to be just like one. Why did she hate me then? Tears stung my eyes and threatened to fall as she stood up and walked away from me. I looked at my group of friends and glared at them all.

"If any of you don't accept me, just leave right now," I hissed at them. To my surprise, everyone but Timmy walked away. All of my most trusted friends hated me because of my mental gender. Timmy opened his mouth to speak, but I silenced him with a movement of my hand. He nodded and patted me on the back. I leaned down and sobbed into my arms. Why did they hate me all because I was in the wrong body? It wasn't my fault. I was born with a birth defection that I couldn't control. It wasn't fair!

"They'll come around," Timmy spoke up as he patted my back. I nodded and wiped the tears from my eyes. My eyes were most likely puffed out and red, but I couldn't care less. All my friends left me because of something I couldn't control. I looked over at Timmy with gratefulness and he smiled brightly. I knew for a fact he wouldn't leave me no matter what.

"Thank you," I whispered choking on a sob.

"You're welcome, Jaden," Timmy smiled brightly. I nodded and stood up to walk to class. Timmy followed behind. My eyes darkened as I walked through the hallway and spotted Jamie. She whispered something to a group of girls, who all gasped and laughed. I raised an eyebrow, but I stayed silent. Suddenly, the group of girls all walked up to me and smirked.

"Hello, Jane," one smiled making me flinch at the name. It became the only name I truly hated. No matter what, no one could call me that name. I refused to play dress up for anyone and that included family members and loved ones. What made them think I was going to allow them to call me by that name? That name never belonged to me and it used to be all a part of the dress up.

"Jaden," Timmy corrected. All of their mouths dropped open and some even dared to giggle. Jamie smirked at me and all the girls just laughed. I rolled my eyes and continued walking, ignoring the insults being thrown at me. Tranny, freak, lesbian, and all of those I could deal with. When they called me Jane, that's when I couldn't stand them. Soon the whole school found out, and I became labeled as the freak of the school. Everything seemed alright, but the bullies I couldn't handle. It went from name calling to physically harming me.

* * *

I never expected people to welcome me with open arms. In fact, I expected the opposite. If I didn't increase my hopes, I couldn't be disappointed like when Jamie disappointed me. My other friends finally understood and apologized to me except for Jamie. She continued to call me Jane and other names. My mother talked to all the teachers and made them start calling me Jaden. My brother became the only one who I questioned about. Did he accept me? Unlike my father and mother, he never said he accepted his new little brother. I walked out of the school when I heard the familiar voice of the bullies that usually taunted me for being transgender. I growled and turned around, glaring at the both of them. One of them smirked at me.

"Hello girly," he smirked. I turned around and began to walk away. I knew better then to mess with these guys.

"Goodbye," I immediately said, turning around. One of the boys grabbed my wrist and twisted me around. I gasped as he grabbed my legs and tossed me over his shoulders. The other boy snickered as they carried me behind the school.

"Come on, tranny," he said with glee.

"Get off of me!" I screamed kicking and thrashing out. The plans of making them release me failed to work as they continued to carry me towards the back of the school. The boy threw me to the ground and smirked while I continued to pant from all the screaming.

"Stupid little tranny," the first boy smirked and slammed his fist into my gut. I gasped in pain as the next boy punched me across the face. I tried to fight back, but one boy held me down while the other continued to punch and kick me. I froze up as they picked me up once again and shoved me into the trash can next to the school. I blinked and tried to keep the tears from coming down my face. My whole body stung in complete agony as I lifted my most likely bruised arms to bring up the top of the large trash can. I walked home limping that day. Of course, I told my family that I simply fell, but they knew I lied to them. They just never ask any more questions. I sighed as I sat down on my bed and moaned in pain. This couldn't possibly be any worse. Of course, that's when my parents found out that two boys beat me up from a couple rumors at school that Haou heard. They two boys earned a punishment of being suspended, and I felt a little bit happier and safer. People still glared at me in the hallways, and they still refused to speak to me. That's when my mother made the best decision she could. She transferred me to a new school. This is where my real tale begins.

* * *

Okay, I know some of you are thinking "wait, shouldn't he be updating The Suspicious Night or Haunted?" Well I have a little bit of writers block for Haunted and I already updated The Suspicious Night I think yesterday, so I thought why not update a new story. I hope you all enjoyed it!


	2. New School

Kyle: Thanks for all the reviews.

Emily: People really like this story.

Kyle: I'm happy. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**A New School**

Sometimes people just need a new start, and I just happen to be one of those people. Imagine living in a world where no one knows anything about you, and past rumors are miles away along with old friends. In this world, everyone just walks past you without the glares or the middle fingers. Wouldn't it be like reaching nirvana? Not for me though. Even though this new school supposedly offered safety since no one knew about my birth defection, I still couldn't accept it as safe. The nervous pit remained in my stomach. If anyone's hand accidently slammed into my chest, my whole life would be over once again. Funny how easy it is to ruin my life. All they have to do is touch my bound up chest. This place supposedly held Heaven, but I knew the real facts because I'm not a kid. In this Heaven, the angels possessed the teachers while the devils possessed the students. I'm not thinking lowly of them; I just don't have high expectations for them. Low expectations are better than high expectations. This way I won't be led on, and I won't assume things. I will never be disappointed with low expectations. I do admit that I am hoping for someone to impress me with their acceptance though.

* * *

"Have fun at school you two." My mother smiled brightly at the both of us. I rolled my eyes and hopped out of the green minivan with my older brother. At the time, I thought he tagged along because at the other school people knew him as the tranny's older brother. Our old school must have been Hell for him as well.

"We will," I called back. I hoped to have fun. Maybe no one would figure me out. My appreciation for the special treatment will be missing though. Because of the changing rooms, participating in gym is apparently out of the question. I never understood why they decided to put me in a dumb extra class, but I never argued. I would rather go to the stupid class than change with the girls. I still liked guys, so changing with girls at all has always been completely out of the question.

"Jane," my mother accidently called out. My heart froze for a minute. I looked around and silently thanked no one heard that except Haou, who continued to walk. How dare she call me that? Calling me that name held the same meaning as shoving in my face that I have a female body. I turned around and sent a cold glare at her. She gasped and apologized a bit. "Sorry about that, Jaden. Anyway, please be careful, and I advise you to not tell anyone about you know what."

"What makes you think I will? I still have the bruises from those two bastards," I replied with a toneless voice. My eyes, I'm guessing, must have been blank as well. I never liked it when she mentioned that secret, and how I should keep it. I'm not an idiot. I knew that if I told anyone, they would either leave me like Jamie or beat me. I have to admit, there are some exceptions. For example, Timmy accepted me. Speaking of him, I need to keep in contact with while I'm at this school. Back to the subject, people like Timmy are rare and hard to find in my world. Out of the whole lesbian, bisexual, gay, and transgender community, transgenders might be the least accepted. That's my opinion though. Some could argue being gay and being a lesbian might not be accepted, and people beat them up, but it's worse for me. People have proved that they could never even understand transgenders, and most people never even make the attempt to understand. With gay people, they understand. They understand they are attracted to the same sex. With transgenders, some people just think they are lesbians who want to become straight by changing their gender. That theory equals a big slap in the face to me. Not that I am a homophobic, I actually am a gay boy which meant I like guys. I just think transgenders are more forgotten and more discriminated than anyone gay. Just my thoughts and opinions though.

"Alright," my mother sighed. Her eyes held sorrow and a bit of pain. I almost apologized for my rude behavior, but I really just wanted to go to school. She never liked it when I mentioned the time the two boys beat me up. She felt she should have protected me somehow, or she should have noticed me in pain. I, on the other hand, acted differently about it. I accepted it as a little act of cruel, cruel humanity. That's how they will treat me when I'm older, so I should prepare for it.

"See you later," I called out before I walked over and took in my new school. The large white building looked magnificent compared to my old school. From my guess, there must have been at least three stories. Since the school seemed much bigger than my old school, I expected a lot of students. The more students, the more possible friends and/ or enemies I could make. It all depended if I could keep my secret. Hopefully, I could.

* * *

I walked into my new classroom and looked around. No one even gave me a second look. I slowly walked over, and I looked at the teacher. I blinked and took a double take on this man. I could immediately tell that this man might have been a cross dresser or fascinated women's wear. To normal students, it might be creepy. To me, however, it offered a sense of comfort and acceptance. I knew this man wouldn't judge me unless he proved to be a hypocrite.

"Hello," I spoke up. He jumped a bit, and he turned to me. His eyes held shock as he tried to relieve himself. I guess he never saw me come in, or his expectations for me were to just sit down, and not speak a word to him.

"Good morning," he attempted to smile at me. He stood up and I took a full look at him. His long blonde hair hung in a ponytail, and his outfit consisted of a pink shirt and black pants. I already liked this man though I had no clue why. Maybe I liked him because he dressed almost too girly. He broke the boundary, and he exited the stage, and he abandoned his role as a male. Most would call him names, but he only became himself. He seemed better than everyone who fit their roles as male or female perfectly.

"Good morning," I spoke back.

"I am Dr. Crowler." He introduced himself. I nodded, and he grabbed a clipboard filled with names and faces. He turned the page, and his eyes widened. I supposed he read the letter that my mother sent to all of the teachers including the school. Hopefully this school would actually follow my mother's requests. My old one completely refused to call me my proper name. Now that I thought about it, my old school discriminated against me. Hopefully this school would be different.

"Um… where do I sit?" I asked curiously. He gulped, and he quickly turned the page back to the first one. His eyes still held shock, but I ignored it. If I could handle the reaction of my own parents, I could handle this teacher I just met. No big deal at all. Sadness did run through me a bit, but I ignored it. I had low expectations for this school, so they wouldn't raise now.

"Jaden is your name, right?" he asked curiously. My heart skipped a beat at the name spoken by the teacher. The school would call me by Jaden. My lips slowly curved into a huge smile. It felt nice to be known as Jaden by an adult. This adult wouldn't discriminate against me like the other teachers at the other school. They refused to have me in their classroom, and they sent me in the hallway which caused my grades to lower.

"Yes," I smiled brightly. He nodded and showed me the first page of his clipboard. The seating chart held all the students, and told where each student sat, including me. I flinched at my school picture. My mother forced me in a dress when they took that picture, so the girl in that photo seemed like a stranger to me. I ignored it and looked at who I would sit next to from now on. A boy named Chazz Princeton. I looked at his picture and glanced back. He sat down in the second row arguing with a boy that sat a seat away from him. My seat. I sighed and began to walk over there. I sat down, and I glanced over at the boy next to me. Heavy bags hung under his dark colored eyes that matched his dark hair. It reminded me of a chicken with the way it stuck out in every direction. I turned around to the much smaller boy. His blue hair looked about as messy as Chazz's. His gray eyes held kindness and innocence. Small glasses stayed on his nose and hung on his ears.

"Hello," I introduced myself to the kinder looking one first. "I'm Jaden Yuki. What's your name?"

"I'm Syrus," he smiled at me. I nodded and turned to Chazz, who scoffed at me.

"I'm Jaden," I introduced myself once again. Chazz nodded and turned around without looking at me. I glared at him, and I decided to talk to the kinder one. This guy just seemed plain rude. I smiled at the boy Syrus.

"Where did you move from?" Syrus asked curiously. He titled his head to the side a bit. I had to smile at that.

"I didn't move," I answered. "I just transferred schools."

"Why did you transfer?" Chazz entered the conversation. I froze a bit and scanned my mind for any believable lie. I never liked lying, but I had to in order to keep my secret. I didn't want to lie to my new friends though. Or new friend, I still questioned Chazz and his friendship. He could be a friend I guess. Either way I was against lying to them. Sometime in my head just told me not to. I guess this it's because my whole life used to be a lie when I used to dress up as Jane. Now that I can be free, lying should also die with Jane. Now I just needed to find something true to say.

"My mother didn't really think my old school was safe," I told them. Technically, my mother never found that school safe, but she sent us there anyway. I told them the truth, but I just refused to tell them the whole truth. Besides, they have no right to know. Well they do, but I am against that right.

"Alright," Syrus nodded. Chazz nodded as well. I smiled brightly at the both of them. Maybe this new school year wouldn't be so bad. I am allowed to increase my expectations a little, right?

* * *

Kyle: Jesse comes in on the next chapter.

Emily: In the meantime, what did you think of it? It's going to be a little slow, but it will increase later.

Kyle: Please don't flame with "Transgenders are stupid and gross that's why this fic is stupid!"

Emily: Be mature please. If you don't like transgenders, why did you even bother reading this fanfic? I clearly stated in the summary that Jaden was transgender. Why would you read it unless you were just looking to flame someone?

Kyle: Good point. Now everyone cross your fingers and pray for snow tomorrow!


	3. Horrible Day

Kyle: I tried to make this chapter as long as I could.

Emily: You guys are going to hate Jaden's mom.

Kyle: Yes, they will.

Emily: Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Horrible Day**

Haven't you ever noticed how you don't know anything about the people around you? They could be in the middle of a mental breakdown, and all you're worried about is arriving at class in time. It's the same the other way around. As you walk down the hallways, no one knows that you could be cutting yourself, being abused by your boyfriend, bullied, or being transgender. They all have no idea, but if they found out, they would be totally interested. Why though? To them, I was just a person walking by them in the hallway. They haven't even spoken a word to me yet they want to know about my whole life. Strange, right?

Human beings just work that way. Death, bad smelling things, and strange objects that are just plain gross interest humans like never before. A gross thing that they aren't used to and that is unusual fascinates them. Haven't you ever seen a boy scream to another about how awful something smells then the other boy from across the hall would dash down to smell it? Human beings are so predictable. Until I met him, the strange boy. I couldn't even tell what he was thinking, but I knew one thing. He was different.

* * *

I chuckled as I watched Chazz and Syrus once again fight over food. Bastion just sighed, and Alexis rolled her eyes. After talking to Chazz and Syrus a little me, they allowed me to sit with them at lunch. I agreed almost immediately. I laughed at the two boys fighting over their food. It seemed like this happened constantly.

"Sorry I'm late," a girl said from behind me. I turned around and almost blushed. She wore a very short skirt so at this angle I could see her panties. Not that I enjoyed it or anything I just thought that she needed to cover up. She sat down next to me, so I could see her face. Her long black hair hung loose in a ponytail and because of the wind it wacked me in the face.

"Its fine," Alexis smiled at her. I nodded as well and just continued to eat my food at a fast speed. I always loved my mother's cooking. The taste of the delicious food always sunk into my mouth, and it left an amazing after taste. My mother could make a simple thing like peanut butter and jelly sandwich have an amazing taste. I never found out her secret to making food, but I intended to learn it.

"Who is this?" she asked curiously, pointing at me. I glared at her a bit. She could have just asked me herself instead of the people around me. What, did she think I would bite? I considered it rude, but everyone else just seemed to go along with it.

"This is Jaden. He's new," Bastion told her. She nodded and smiled brightly at me. She scooted over closer to me, and once again offered a giant smiled. I raised an eyebrow at her, but I refused to say anything. As lunch progressed, this girl grew to become creepier and creepier. She fed me food, only spoke to me, and even became extra sweet. Her breasts kept pressing against my arm, and I couldn't help but scoot back a bit.

"You two sure get along well," Alexis's older brother, Atticus, smirked at the two of us. I nearly choked on my food while the girl blushed. I blinked at her in confusion. Why did he feel the need to smirk at us? What did he mean by us getting along well? I just shook my head and continued eating. Figuring out things like that, in my opinion, seemed like a waste of time.

"S-shut up, Atticus," the girl stammered a bit. I blinked and stared at everyone, misunderstanding the situation. I had no idea why this girl blushed at what Atticus said, and I had no idea why he smirked at us. Speaking of which, why was this girl hugging my arm while saying all of this? Shouldn't she not hug someone she just met? I squirmed a bit, and tried to break free of her death grip.

"I'm just saying, Amanda, you seem to be really friendly with Jaden," Atticus smirked just as the bell rang.

"I have to go to gym," Syrus sighed standing up.

"Hey, feel bad for me. I have to go to gym with you," Chazz glared at him. I just rolled my eyes and stood up. The girl, Amanda, let out with a pout. Why did she pout at me? It didn't even look that cute. Wait a minute, was she hitting on me? No, I doubt it. She just… liked me as a friend. A very close friend that is.

"What do you have next, Jaden?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Remedial gym," I groaned. Everyone stayed silent before Chazz burst out laughing. I blushed madly and clenched my fist. What was so funny about being in that class? Sure, it may not be like gym, but that gave me no right to laugh. I attended that class because of a certain reason.

"Why were you placed there?" Alexis wondered, punching Chazz's gut a bit.

"The gym class was full," I lied. Okay, I could lie one time, right? I mean, I felt guilty, but my birth defection was none of their business.

"Oh, I guess it is," Alexis nodded.

"Well I gotta get to class. See you guys later," I called out. I stood up when Amanda quickly grabbed my hand and lifted herself up. She smiled brightly at me. I flinched a bit under her intense stare.

"I'm in remedial gym too," she smiled. Oh great.

* * *

I entered the small room and looked around. It seemed to be alright. The carpet floors seemed a bit dark just like the black painted walls. One window hung on the left wall with barely any light coming through. I walked over and saw a bunch of black chairs in one corner. From my guess, around ten or fifteen chairs sat in that corner. I walked over and sat in a random one, next to a blue haired boy.

"Hey, I'm new," I told him. Amanda sat next to me, still hugging my arm.

"Cool, I'm Jesse," he smiled brightly at me.

"I'm Jaden," I smiled back. I held out my hand, and he took it, bringing it up and down. I gasped when I felt an electrical vibe flow through my body. I looked into his teal eyes and blinked.

"Is it me or do you think we've-"

"Met before?" I finished for him. We both chuckled a bit and smiled brightly at each other. Amanda rolled her eyes and groaned.

"Boys." She whispered under her breath. Jesse and I laughed a bit and began to talk to each other. We seemed to have a lot in common. We agreed on everything we talked about, and Amanda finally released my arm. She crossed her arms and legs, sliding down in her chair with a bored look.

"Alright class, listen up. We have a new student today," my new teacher smiled at all of us. He seemed like a nice man. "Please stand up, Jane Yuki."

My heart literally froze. Millions of thoughts swarmed into my head while Amanda looked at me confused. My legs froze with fear and shock. Didn't he read the notice? Why did he call me by that name? Was he like those other teachers from my old school and refused to call me by that? Either way, I wouldn't stand up to that name.

"Aren't you Yuki?" Amanda whispered softly to me. I slowly nodded my head and whispered back.

"But that's not my name," I whispered. Technically, that part held all truth.

"Then why did he-"

The teacher interrupted her by walking towards us. He leaned down towards me with a slight glare.

"Why didn't you stand up when I told you to?" he demanded. I rolled my eyes and ripped the clipboard from his arms. I turned the page to the notice about me being transgender and quickly handed it back to him, so Amanda and Jesse wouldn't have time to read it.

"That's why," I glared back at him. He read the notice and his eyes widened.

"I'm sorry. Jaden Yuki please stand up," he told me with apologetic eyes.

"Thank you," I mumbled standing up. Everyone stared at me in confusion, and Amanda's eyes held curiosity.

"Jane is his sister's name," the teacher made up the lie. "His mother filled out the school application with the wrong name and gender. That's why I accidently called him Jane. Once his mother realized the mistake, she called the school and sent out a notice. Now let's start with the lesson."

I smirked at the brilliant lie. Amanda's eyes widened while Jesse just looked uninterested. I simply rolled my eyes and paid attention to what our teacher had to say. It turns out that we are going to play ping pong. I sighed at the sport while Jesse smirked.

"I am going to beat you," Jesse smirked. I playfully glared at him and shoved him a bit. I knew a tease when I heard one.

"Oh, no you are not going to beat me," I smirked back at him.

"Let's see about that," he laughed. I smiled back at him. I liked this boy. Amanda just sighed and gripped my hand. I stared at her in confusion, but I just ignored it and turned back to talk to Jesse. We continued to talk while the teacher explained the rules of ping pong and the right ways to play it.

* * *

"That's amazing!" my mother shouted the moment Haou and I walked into the kitchen. We both exchanged a confused glance and turned back to our mother and father.

"What is it?" my father asked curiously.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" my mother asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes and walked over to sit down in the kitchen table.

"What do you think they are talking about?" my father asked us.

"Probably Aunt Dorothy and Sheppard," Haou answered with ease. He grabbed an apple from the silver fridge, and he continued to stare at Mom until she hung up the phone.

"Dorothy gave birth to the baby!" Mom smiled brightly, "She is going to come here with the new baby. We are going to meet them again. It's been so long since I've seen them. What should I wear?"

My mother started going on and on about how perfect this would be until her smile slowly turned into a frown. She slowly turned to me with a giant frown and disapproving look on her face.

"What? I won't kill the baby," I joked.

"Not that," she shook her head. "I was thinking… Jane could join us to meet the baby."

"What?" I exclaimed, standing up. "I'm not going to play dress up."

"Jaden, please," my mother begged. "I just want a peaceful family dinner."

"Yes, but with me there. Do you honestly want some girl who doesn't exist to show up at the dinner?" I demanded. How could she even begin to think I would dress up like a girl again?

"I just want a peaceful family dinner," she glared at me. "Now, sweetie, we both know that you have a girl body so don't say you aren't a girl, because you are. Maybe not mentally but legally and physically-"

"Exactly!" I screamed at her," I'm mentally a boy, so I don't want to be stuck in a dress. It's not me. Do you really think Uncle Dorothy would be happy seeing a mask? A fake?"

"Do you think she'll be happy seeing a random boy there?" my mother screamed at me. "All I want is a normal family dinner, is that too much to ask?"

"Yes, we will have a normal family dinner with your son." I glared at her.

"Be mature about this," my mother hissed.

"You're the one who is being immature." I growled.

"Honey, listen-"

"Listen to me, Mom," I screamed. My mother just growled at me and walked away. She quickly stopped and glanced back at me.

"If you don't come as Jane, don't bother coming at all," she whispered before leaving the room all together. I stood there in shock before my knees slowly gave in. I collapsed to the ground and stared wide eyed at my mother. Why did she have to make this harder than it needed to be?

* * *

Kyle; Hope you liked it.

Emily: Please review.


	4. Body Betrayal

Kyle: Here is the next chapter. I've finally decided how long this story would be.

Emily: Maybe around like twelve to fifteen chapters. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

**A Friend in Need**

When a baby is born, why is the first question always "is it a boy or a girl"? Shouldn't the first question be "is it healthy"? I never understood that, even as a child. When I grew up though, I finally understood why. By asking if it is a boy or a girl, they automatically know which colors to buy for the baby. Pink for girls and blue for boys, so that way people won't mistake them for the wrong gender. Yes, so people wouldn't mistake a baby girl for a boy. Am I the only one who finds that strange?

I mean, come on. Why do you care if a woman on the streets mistakes your baby for a girl when he's a boy? You shouldn't care. If you put two babies, one a boy and the other a girl, in a certain room together, no one could tell the difference unless the diaper was removed. How sick is that. People actually go so far in gender that they would pierce their daughters ears at a young age. For example, my mother did that to me. I never wore the earrings she bought me though. Why does gender matter so much in our society? Some of us never even notice that it does matter.

* * *

Okay, first my mother betrayed me by going so far to buy me a purple dress for the occasion I wouldn't show up to. Then, my body betrays me more than it already had. That's right, I have my period... again. The moment it goes away, I think maybe it will never come again. Then a month later, it just comes back. Normal girls would just complain about there periods. Me, I freak out. It practically shoves the fact I'm a girl in my face. It equals to a slap or a punch. I don't like using those... things for protecting the blood from showing past my pants. Yes, I, Jaden Yuki, a proud boy, must use tampons for my period.

"This sucks," I mumbled as I ate my breakfast. Haou raised an eyebrow and immediately knew about my little problem that happens every month. I don't know how but somehow he can tell.

"How do you even know when you get your period?" Haou asked curiously. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Like no one's ever asked me that question before... Timmy.

"Blood starts pouring out of your va-" I couldn't finish because my mother slapped her hand on my mouth, immediately silencing me. A strange blush appeared on her face as she covered my mouth. I nearly smirked at that, but I still couldn't move on from my anger at her. Even though I said no a million times, she still insisted that I come with a dress on. Anyone want to give her best mother of the year award? I would never come in a dress, and I would never play dress up for anyone ever again.

"Please keep it clean at the dinner table," my mother blushed. My father just sat there, burying his head in the newspaper. I just laughed a bit and continued to eat my cereal. I looked down at my backpack near the table. In there contained many tampons, my mortal enemy. Hopefully, no one would even think about opening my backpack today.

* * *

"Hi, Jaden," Syrus waved at me a bit as I entered class. I sat down and smiled at him before glaring at Chazz, who glared back. After the first two weeks of knowing them, I realized that Chazz and I had a love hate relationship. The hate mostly coming from Chazz's side, but I was just mad today. You can't blame me. It's not every day a boy gets his period.

"Who are you glaring at, slacker?" Chazz demanded. I just sighed and stared forward at the blackboard. I knew today wouldn't be the best. Chazz just looked at me strangely while Syrus blinked a bit. Usually, I never acted like this. Today just wasn't my day.

"No one," I mumbled. They looked at each other with strange looks again. Chazz just shrugged while Syrus stared at me in concern. Couldn't blame the little guy, but I knew in about a week I would be back to normal so no worries.

* * *

"That's so weird," Amanda giggled at something Atticus just told her. Everyone sat there except Alexis, who went to the girls bathroom. I smiled at everyone making jokes and doing the silliest things. My day seemed almost enjoyable until I felt something go wrong. My face must have paled because everyone looked at me in confusion.

"I have to go to the bathroom," I mumbled standing up. I sprinted towards my locker and quickly put in the combination. The blue locker swung open. I grabbed my backpack and quickly pulled out a tampon. Without hesitation, I hid it under my shirt and started to run towards the boys bathroom until someone slammed into me. I gasped and fell to the floor, dropping the tampon in the process.

"Ow," Alexis mumbled, rubbing her head a bit. She leaned down and opened her eyes only to blink. I nearly gasped when I noticed the tampon on the floor. Slowly, she reached out and grabbed it, looking at it as if she never laid eyes on one before.

She blinked, looking at me with questioning eyes. She asked, "Why do you have a tampon, Jaden?"

"Um..."

"Hey what happened?" a girls voice called out. I turned to see Amanda with Max and Evan following behind her. Both Evan and Max were strong boys that could easily take on a tiger by themselves. Maybe I'm over exaggerating a bit, but they were strong and anyone could tell.

"Drop something?" Evan asked curiously with a hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Alexis dropped that... I don't really know what it is though..." I lied with a sheepish smile on my face. Alexis's eyes widened as she smiled a little too brightly and played along.

"Silly me," she smiled with a hand on her cheek. "I'm always dropping my tampons and pads and what not. Jaden just happen to be so polite in picking one up for me. I'm shocked he doesn't know what a per-"

"Gross," Max cut in with a disgusted look crossing his face. I nearly rolled my eyes at the boys reaction. He really just needed to grow up.

"Jaden, you're so innocent," Amanda laughed. "Anyway, see you later."

The three of them walked away, leaving me behind with a confused Alexis. I sighed and quickly ripped the tampon out of her hand, hiding it in my shirt once again since my pants contained no pockets. I sighed as I just simply said, "I'm sorry about... that."

"I-it's fine," Alexis nodded.

"Yeah... thanks for covering," I mumbled walking past her. She turned around and looked at me with curious questioning eyes. I paid no attention to them as I walked down the hallways. I haven't even been here for a month yet my secrets already been blown. Great.

* * *

"And it was hilarious," Amanda laughed. I just rolled my eyes at the unfunny joke and looked at Jesse, who just dazed off a bit. I nearly smirked at his clouded teal eyes. I slowly reached out and waved my hand in front of him. He jumped a bit and looked around, wondering what that was.

"Pay attention in class," I smirked at him.

"Like you're one to talk, hypocrite" Jesse smirked back at me. It's true. I never paid attention during this class. What did we learn from it? Nothing at all. Did we benefit from it? Not really. Why should I pay attention? It's like science, history, and math. There was no need to pay attention.

"Let's just say we both don't care about what happens in ping pong," I suggested. He nodded at that, and we both shook our hands in agreement. Out of all my friends, I could connect with Jesse the most. For some reason, we just understood each other and, in result, we made a couple of good friends. It's almost amazing that the two of us could be so alike. Next to Syrus, he seemed to be one of my best friends. Maybe one day I would tell him my little secret like I was about to do with Alexis. Wait a minute... that's right. I almost forgot about the whole Alexis incident until Amanda just had to bring it up.

"Did you know Jaden doesn't know what a period is?" Amanda laughed. I froze up and stared at her with wide, horrified eyes. Why would she feel the need to bring that up? So she can just remind me of how humiliated I am for accidentally showing someone I carry around a tampon? Okay, she had no clue of that part, but she still shouldn't go spilling out someone's secrets. To me it seemed a bit rude. Especially if the person is sitting right there. This girl had no manners at all. "Isn't he so adorable? Almost like a little kid."

"A what?" Jesse blinked. I nearly smacked my head. He really had no clue what one was? Seriously? Maybe his school just never had health class or something. Amanda just stared at him in shock before looking down and mumbling about us being too alike for her own good. Now that I thought about it, we did seem to be almost like twins. I never really thought of it though. I sighed when I looked at the wall. Alexis would want an explanation, and I knew lying about this would never benefit Alexis or me. The truth would have to come out at some point. The only person she would ever tell would be Atticus, her brother. Other than him, I doubt she would ever tell a soul. She knew I would want to keep it a secret. I may have barely known her, but I knew her well enough to know she is nothing like the rumor spreading Amanda.

"I have no idea," I lied with a smile. Jesse smiled back and we both zoned out while he began to explain the new game we were about to play. Oh wait not a game. Ballroom dancing. Perfect, it just made my day, not. First, my mom tries to buy me a dress. Then, I get my period. Then Alexis finds out about my period. Now, I have to ballroom dance with someone. Whatever force was up there, it must have hated me.

* * *

Kyle: Hope you liked it. Sorry I didn't update in a while. I was grounded.

Emily: Nice job pissing off your parents.

Kyle: Shut up. Anyway, the next chapter shall be updated... sometime... soon I guess.


	5. Secrets and a Dress

Kyle: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: Hope you enjoy it.

Kyle: You're going to love Alexis and Atticus.

Emily: And you're still going to hate Jaden's mom.

Kyle: Without further ado, here is the chapter.

Emily: Warning: Use of the words penis and vagina. I don't really know why I just felt like putting that their. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

**A Dress and a Secret**

I remember when I first realized I was a boy, I tried to become the stereotypical guy just to prove I was one. I tried my hardest to enjoy video games, be insensitive, and goof around more than I usually did. I then came to the conclusion that it wasn't me and never would be. I never enjoyed playing video games because they just seemed pointless to me. Being insensitive never appealed to me either. People would hate me if I became insensitive. I normally goofed around, but never to the extent when I tried to become a stereotypical boy. I became a stereotypical guy, the one everyone expected. That's when I realized stereotypes had nothing to do with gender.

I could love animals, like makeup, and be deep, but I could still be a guy. A guy with a rare personality, but a guy none the less. I could also be extremely girly, and I could still feel like a boy because that's all that mattered. All that mattered was that feeling inside of me that made me a boy. That feeling that I was born in the wrong body is all that mattered. In fact, I never cared about stereotypes after I realized that, but something about them did bother me. Stereotypes for genders.

Why did girls have to be damsels in distress looking for their prince charming while boys had to be the macho man that saved everyone while looking for a hot girl to fuck? I know one girl who proved that wrong though. Alexis never seemed like the damsel in distress. I knew for a fact she would man up and save herself. She's not a weak, shy girl that everyone thinks she is. Just because she had the looks of one never meant she was one. She's never been into romance, and I knew she never would be. She's more focused on her career and earning good grades than making out with someone. Alexis, the one that proved her stereotype completely wrong. That's why she's such an amazing person.

For boys, Syrus proved that wrong. He always tried to prove himself as a strong person, but never in muscular type. He tired to prove himself to be a boy with a strong soul and mind. He never cared about having muscle or proving he could beat anyone in arm wrestling. He even rarely goofed around. He even seemed a bit shy and girly for most boys, but he was still a boy. He's not much of a pervert either, like the stereotypical boy is. If a hot girl walked up to him completely naked, he wouldn't stare or touch. He would just turn away and wait for her to put some clothes on. It would be the same with a hot naked guy since he's bisexual. He's just not into sex and not into perverted activities.

Stereotypes, why do we use them so much? Not even just for gender. For everything, we have to use a stereotype which invented the one thing that annoys me more than stereotypes ever will. Labels. I hate labels. I may use the label transgender, but it's not just a label, it's a medical term. The labels that annoy me are tomboy, sissy, goth, skater boy, emo, and others like that. Just because certain people didn't fit the category of normal they had to be labeled? Labels are unneeded yet we still use them every day. Just because we aren't normal it means you have to put a label on us? Is it to comfort the ones who label us? Is someone scared of a person wearing all black, so by labeling them goth, they think "oh it's just a goth, not a murderer"? Does that really help overcome the fear? It never changed the person. It never changed you.

Labels, my immortal enemy. Stereotypes, my unwanted friend.

* * *

I gulped as I looked at Alexis and Atticus, who sat together on the lunch table. Alexis asked to talk to her older brother alone, so I decided to follow them after lying and claiming I needed to go to the bathroom. I listened carefully to their conversation. Of course, it was about my little incident with the tampons.

"Why would he need them?" Atticus wondered.

Alexis shrugged, "Maybe... he just... I don't know. He said thanks for covering, but I don't know what I was covering for."

"Maybe he's a cross dresser," Atticus suggested. "He could be a girl trying to be a guy."

Okay, that part annoyed me. Who is trying to be a guy? I am one. Transgenders aren't exactly common, so I guess that they just wouldn't think of it first. Maybe after a couple days and some research, they would come up with it.

"I don't think so," Alexis shook her head. "The teachers wouldn't call him by the wrong pronoun if he was a cross dressing boy."

I sighed and decided maybe I should just tell them. They obviously would appreciate me telling them instead of taking days to figure it out. I could trust them even though I haven't known them for that long. I sighed and walked over to them.

"You want answers?" I spoke up. Both of them jumped a bit, and they turned to me, both with wide eyes. Slowly, Atticus began to nod while Alexis shook her head.

"You don't have to tell us," Alexis said, but I could see the curiosity lingering in her eyes. A tint of worry also appeared. Maybe I could trust them.

"I want to," I reassured her. I sat on the opposite side of them, sighing. Here goes nothing. "Okay... you both know I'm a boy, right?"

"Of course we do," Alexis nodded.

"Well, I'm not a boy one hundred percent," I confessed.

"What do you mean by that?" Atticus asked curiously.

Alexis's eyes widened as she spoke out loud her theory, "Are you a hermaphrodite?"

I blinked once before blinking again. Then a third time. A... what? Okay... that's a little close to transgender. Not really, but it's a step closer than cross dresser. Atticus's eyes widened as well, waiting for me to tell him the answer yes or no. I just sighed and shook my head.

"I have the mind of a boy... but not the body. I'm a female to male transgender," I confessed, waiting for their response. They stayed silent for a moment, thinking it over. My heart rate increased as I waited for their response. They wouldn't reject me, right? They took me being a hermaphrodite pretty well, so why would they reject transgender? They wouldn't... right? A huge grin spread on Atticus's face.

"So that means... I have a lesbian friend, gay friend, bisexual friend, and now transgender. Yes, I have completed the LGBT!" Atticus stood up with one fist raised as if he just completed a major accomplishment.

"Idiot," Alexis mumbled. She looked at me and a small smile appeared. They both accepted me for who I was. I let out a sigh of relief, and a big weight just lifted off of my shoulders once again. The weight from being Jane, and the weight from seeing how they would take it. Atticus seemed a little too happy though while Alexis just sat there and acted as if everything was normal.

"Any questions?" I asked. Atticus blinked and sat down, curiosity once again in his eyes.

"Are you going to get the surgery?" Atticus asked curiously.

"I don't know," I confessed. "I have to save enough money for it, and it takes a long time to complete it. The hormones are a yes though."

"What exactly happens in the surgery?" Alexis asked.

"Well it's a series of surgeries, and it might not be successful. The surgeries for male to females are easier. First, I have to live a year as a boy to make sure I won't change my mind. If I don't change my mind, they have to remove all my female organs. Since they haven't found a way to create a functional penis, they give me two choices. They can either make one themselves and give it to be but there are problems. It's not functional, so during sex it would be difficult. First of all, I can't feel the orgasm. I'll never know the true pleasures of sex unless I'm on the bottom, and someone is entering me. My second option is to take part of the vagina and use it to create a penis, but it would be super small. I couldn't enter anybody, and I wouldn't be able to stand up and pee. At least, from my understanding. I might have somethings wrong, and I might have somethings right." (1)

"You've ever done full research on it?" Alexis asked. I shook my head.

"No, I didn't. I don't think I need to though because I might not get the surgery depending on the money. I read this one guys blog, and it's been nine years since he first got the surgery, and he's still not done yet. I might get the surgery though, so that's why I researched it."

"Wow," Atticus whistled, "so are you gay?"

"Well I have the mind of a guy... and I like guys so yes." I nodded. I knew that they would never reject me for that. Atticus had a best friend named Ryo who was gay. He even dated Edo, another one of his friends. Alexis wouldn't care about that either.

"How do you know you aren't a tomboy?" she asked curiously. I paused at that. Tomboy... a label for the girls who didn't fit their role as female. I remember being called that as a little child. I never liked the label, and I never would. Memories flooded my head of when I used to ask myself that. How am I a guy? Aren't I just a tomboy?

"How do you know you aren't a boy?" I asked curiously. "If you were born in the body of a male, would you be a boy?"

"Well... no," Alexis answered uncertainly. "I'm a girl regardless if I have a penis or not."

I smiled at her, "Well, it's the same as me. I'm a boy, regardless if I have a vagina or not."

Both of them nodded, understanding a bit. I smiled at them and stood up just as Jesse walked by.

"Hey Jaden," Jesse smiled brightly at me. I smiled back at him, making Atticus smirk and raise an eyebrow. I blinked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing," Atticus smirked making Alexis sigh.

"Not again," she rolled her eyes. I just blinked at the two of them. What were they talking about? All Jesse did was say hi to me.

* * *

"Alright, Haou are we all ready?" my mother asked. I looked at all of my family members with sad brown eyes. They all looked dressed up to go to the fancy restaurant. Haou stood there with blank eyes in his tuxedo while Mom wore her black dress. My father tried to put on his tie right while I just sat at the kitchen table with my jeans on. I still refused to go in a dress. My mother just didn't understand that. Instead she refused to let me go.

"Yes," Haou rolled his eyes. He glanced at me real quick before turned back to my mother. She smiled and looked at everyone with pleased eyes... except me. Was she really that disappointed in me? What did I ever do to her? Besides follow my heart and become a boy, I did nothing.

"Let's go," my mother smiled, walking out of the place. I sighed and watched as they all left. I turned to the counter to see the dress I was supposed to wear sitting there. A knot curled up in my stomach as I stared at it. My aunt... I would never see her unless I wore that dress and acted like a girl. Was it worth it? Seeing my family just for one day of wearing a dress? No, it wasn't. But family is family. I had to go even if it meant wearing a dress.

"I'm sorry," I whispered to myself as I slowly stood up and with shaky hands grabbed the dress. The urge to vomit slowly crawled into my throat, but I swallowed it down. Today was the day that I, Jaden Yuki, a proud boy, had to become Jane Yuki, a miserable girl wearing a dress.

* * *

Kyle: (1) That's what my therapist told me. I also researched a little online, but I don't really trust online sites as much.

Emily: Hoped you liked it.

Kyle: Don't you hate Jaden's mom?

Emily: I do!

Kyle: Anyway, hope you liked it!


	6. Family Knowledge

Kyle: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: Hope you all like it.

**Family Knowledge**

Why do genders have roles? The roles are the stereotypes, and anyone who doesn't fit their role has to be labeled. For example, girls are labeled tomboys. Why? Why do we all have a role? To me, roles seem stupid. Girls can be just like a boy without having to be labeled, and it's the same thing the other way around. Not to mention, our sexuality has something to do with our role. For some reason, lesbians are either tomboys or extremely girly. It's not in all cases, but it's their role. Just like with gays, they have to always prance around while saying girl terms all the time. It may sound like a stereotype, which it is, but it is also a role of lesbians or girls. I forbid myself to fall into the role of a boy or a girl. Instead of acting out a role, I would rather play myself.

* * *

I walked into the restaurant with a giant sigh. I forced myself to use some of my money to pay for the cab that drove me here. I searched for my family, and frowned when I saw them. With a giant sigh, I forced my legs to trudge forward towards my family. My dress wrapped tightly around my waist and my… breasts. The heels I wore pinched my feet with every step I forced myself to take. My mother gasped when she saw me, but she still smiled brightly at the sight of her beautiful… daughter.

"H-hello," I faked a smile. My aunt smiled brightly at me. Uncle Sheppard sat next to her while the baby sat in a crib on the other side. My parents sat next to each other while my brother sat on my dad's left. It left a seat open for me beside him. I sighed and sat down next to my brother.

"Jane," Aunt Dorothy exclaimed. "How long has it been?"

"Too long," I replied with another forced smile. The amazing part had to be how well I faked it. Mainly because I've been faking it for years, so now it just comes naturally. Now that I think about it, the fact I'm good at lying just seems sad to me.

"I know," Dorothy smiled. "You look so pretty tonight."

"Thank you," I pretended to blush. I blinked when I felt my brother flinch. What? It's not like the comment had been given to him. I looked at my confused aunt, probably confused from the obvious flinch with Haou, and pretended to smile again. I mouthed the word boys to her, and she burst out laughing. The only explanation for the flinch I gave to her just happened to be one word, boys, yet she completely understood after I mouthed it. In a way, I just insulted myself with the boys comment.

"Jane, you do look very pretty," my mother smiled at me.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've seen you like this," my father commented. I knew he preferred that I would actually tell my aunt and uncle that I'm not a girl, but in a strange way, he still missed his little girl. I know he accepted me as a boy, more so than Mom, but I knew he still loved Jane. For Haou… I just don't know. He's always been confusing to me after I went into the fourth grade. We actually used to be extremely close. Now, we just seemed distant from each other.

"You don't like dressing up, Jane," Aunt Dorothy chuckled.

"I know I don't," Uncle Sheppard laughed. I forced another smile at them.

Aunt Dorothy smiled at me, "I can't get over how cute you are, Jane. I mean, I'll bet a million boys want to date you. In fact, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life."

SLAM! Everyone in the building jumped at the loud noise coming from Haou. At first, everything remained silent until the baby boy began to cry. I looked at my brother with wide eyes. The moment my Aunt said that, he stood up and slammed his fist onto the table. Our family stared at him with wide eyes. Haou snarled at my mother, his eyes holding hatred. His eyes slowly made their way to the scared Dorothy.

"Don't you dare say that to my brother," Haou snarled. I gasped along with my parents. My aunt and uncle looked at each other in confusion.

"Y-you mean sister," Uncle Sheppard gulped a bit, standing up straight.

"Sister?" Haou scoffed. "I have no sister."

"What do you mean?" Aunt Dorothy exclaimed. "That's so mean when Jane is sitting right there."

"I have no sister, and there is no Jane. Open your eyes, Aunt Dorothy. He's not Jane, he's Jaden. He's not a girl, he's a boy. He's transgendered."

This time, my mother stood up and slammed both her hands on the table. She sent a death glare at my brother.

"What does he mean?" my aunt demanded, staring at my mother with wide hurt eyes.

"He means…" I spoke up, "that we've been hiding something from you. I'm… I'm not a girl. I'm a boy trapped in the body of a girl. A female to male transgender to be exact."

"But honey," Aunt Dorothy whispered, "you're just a tomboy. It doesn't mean you are a boy."

"There is a difference," I glared at her.

"Y-you're a teenager… you're just confused," my aunt whispered with tears coming to her eyes.

"Jaden… why did you pick that name?" my uncle asked, trying to seem calm and not be shocked about it.

"It just felt right," I whispered. Everyone from the restaurant stared at us looking confused. My mother must have noticed as well because she stood up and grabbed my arm, pulling my out of the building. My aunt and uncle followed us along with Haou and my father. The eyes never tore away from us as we continued to walk out. I bit my lip the moment we stepped out of the building. My mother turned to my aunt and uncle.

"She's not a boy," my mother sighed. "She just thinks she is. Don't worry, it's just a phase."

Haou scoffed, "Yeah, that's why **he's **been being referred to as he for the past couple of months, and it explains why he's wanted to be called he for all of his life."

"You honestly think this is just a phase?" I whispered with hurt eyes.

"Honey, listen," my mother sighed, "it is just a phase. You don't know what you want yet. You're only a teenager. You're just… confused. I just decided to go' along with it until you realized you were a girl."

"I'm not a girl, Mom," I shouted at her. My aunt and uncle just stared at each other while the baby continued to cry.

"Are you kidding me? Of course you are," my mother screamed back at me.

"I'm not," I shouted back. I couldn't' prepare myself for the slap coming my way. I gasped as her hand hit my cheek with full force. I took a step back, holding my cheek with hurt brown eyes. She glared at me before standing up straight and placing her hand down.

"We're going home," she hissed as she began to walk towards the car. I slowly nodded and followed behind her. My aunt and uncle just stood there, staring at them with wide eyes.

"Sorry," Haou mumbled to me.

"Its fine," I whispered back. Was it fine though? I had no clue. All I knew was that my mother still thought of me as her daughter. Now I knew that our arrangement for her referring to me as a boy has ended. Today a war began, and I knew that my mother and I would be too stubborn to ever stop. Now the only question was who would win?

* * *

Kyle: Hope you liked it.

Emily: Sorry it took so long to update.

Kyle: Please tell me what you think.

Emily: Sorry if it's short.


	7. My Lost Daughter

Kyle: Sorry I haven't updated in a while.

Emily: My life hasn't been the best.

Kyle: Not to mention, this one review really bugged me, but it's anonymous.

Emily: This is the review:

Poor mom,

She have to deal with her sick, freak daughter

I really really really love your story

Can't wait for the next update

Kyle: Excuse me! I think you kinda missed the whole point of the fucking story!

Emily: I don't know if you are joking or not, but transgenders are not freaks and they are not sick.

Kyle: Be more open minded!

Emily: On with the fucking story! I'm pissed!

Kyle: Btw, I just got a little annoyed with the reviews saying "Jaden's mom is awful!" so I decided to dedicate this chapter to the mother because it's hard for the parents as well.

**My Lost Daughter**

Mother's POV

I remember when I first gave birth to my little child. She seemed so light in my hands, so beautiful. Her eyes had been peacefully shut, but I already knew they contained a beautiful color. Even before I gave birth to my daughter, before I set my eyes on her, I already loved her. I always have and always will. I couldn't wait to begin discussing about boys with her or fashion. I couldn't wait until she ran up to me, a huge smile on her face, as she asked for me to play dolls with her. Don't get me wrong, I loved my son Haou as well, but I could never have a womanly bond with him. I've always wanted a daughter, and I finally had one.

Of course, she died then. I don't know when she died, but she did. Instead of my beautiful baby girl, a boy stood in her way. A boy named Jaden Yuki. He may exist, but I knew I had to prevent that. I'm not the bad guy, no of course not. I'm just the opposite. All I want is my baby girl back. I refuse to accept she's gone. I love her, after all. Why would she even think that I would just go along with his? As a parent, it's my job to give her the right path. This transgender issue would not be the right path. I miss my Jane, my little girl who would prance around in her new dress.

This, of course, just existed in my mind. She never pranced around in her new dress, she never bragged about how pretty she looked in braids, and she always ripped the heads of dolls of. She never even showed a remote interest in makeup. Instead all she wanted to do was play with her monster truck and fake guns. I knew I should have seen it coming, being transgender, but I just refused to open my eyes. The sad part is that I still refused to open my eyes.

* * *

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair, my fingers running through the soft locks. My daughter… son… whatever just left for school with his/her brother. I sighed remembering the night with Dorothy. I had no right to slap her… him. I am a good parent; I just don't know how to handle this situation. I miss my little girl.

"Honey?" my husband called from the other room. I slowly turned to face him, tears running down my red cheeks. He flinched at the sight and sat next to me, throwing his shoulder over my arms, pulling me in a tight hug.

"I've lost her…" I whispered, chocking on a sob. "I've lost my daughter."

He shook his head, "I'm sorry, honey, but I don't think we've ever actually had a daughter. She's never been like a boy."

"She could have been a tomboy," I whispered.

"But he's not," he told me. I just clutched on his shirt, burying my head into his shoulder. I began to sob horribly into his chest. Where did my daughter go? Did I ever have a daughter? Why did gender even matter to her? Her mind wasn't a boy or a girl, neither was her soul. Her soul was neutral, wasn't it? She claimed to have the mind of the boy, but why would that matter? After all, what mattered about having a penis or a vagina?

"Nothing," I whispered to myself. My husband stared at me strangely, but I just sighed and looked at him in the eyes, giving no explanation of why I said that. He nodded and stood up, walking out of the room. That's the amazing part of my husband. He could easily read me like a book. He knew I wanted to be alone. I sighed and stood up, walking to my room. I opened the drawer, looking at the tapes inside. My precious items all were saved in this one place. I walked downstairs and began to play the first one. I smiled at the sight.

_Jane laughed as she twirled around in her new dress. Of course, she only twirled around because her mother asked her. She laughed at the funny faces from her father behind the camera. Her mother ran into the scene, a huge smile on her face. She grabbed her tiny daughter and lifted her onto her shoulders. _

_ "Mommy, don't drop me," Jane giggled._

_ Her mother laughed and joked, "I might, Jane, I might."_

_ "No!" Jane shouted in fake horror, causing the two to laugh._

_ "Haou, come join us," Jane smiled. The camera sharply turned to a bored Haou, sitting on the grass in the backyard, pulling each strand of grass one by one. He turned to the camera and glared at it. _

_ "No." He told them simply. _

_ "You're so boring, Haou," Jane laughed. _

I laughed as I continued watching that one video of all of us in the backyard. We found Jane playing outside, and we decided to go outside with the camera. Haou already sat outside before we showed up. I fast forward to the next one, at Jane's first graduation from elementary school.

_ "How does it feel?" Dad asked curiously from behind the camera. _

_ "Not that special," Jane shrugged, once again wearing a fancy green dress. It took a long time, and a huge fuss to put that on, but after placing it on her daughter, her mother felt pride at how beautiful her daughter looked. _

_ "Why not?" her mother asked curiously. _

_ "Because it will be an even bigger deal when I can beat the tenth level of that video game! I can never kill him," Jane growled, determination in her eyes. I glanced at the camera, looking a bit skeptical. _

_ "You just hit him with fire balls while jumping, so you can hit his face," Haou explained to her, making her eyes widen._

_ "Of course," she whispered with a bright smile. "That's how! Thanks."_

_ "No problem," he smiled slightly. _

I watched the tape and sighed, turning off the television and resting on the red couch. My daughter… I would do anything to bring her back. I knew for a fact that I could never bring her back though. She was long gone.

"I have two sons," I whispered quietly. I refused to accept that fact. I loved my daughter so much. I was looking forward to having one. More tears ran down my cheeks as I stared at the blank television. My eyes slowly began to close as I sighed once again.

"Goodbye, Jane," I whispered. It would be a long process, but maybe I could release my daughter slowly. For a first start, I could burn the pictures of her. That would prove she never came here and that she never existed. I wanted to see my daughter one more time though. I just want to have one last pleasant time with my daughter, and then I could finally move on.

"Jane," I whispered. "Hello and goodbye."

* * *

Emily: Hope you liked it.

Kyle: Hey I wanted to go first!

Emily: Too bad. Sorry if it's a little short.

Kyle: It will be longer next time. I just wanted to get Jaden's mom's feelings out.

Emily: Hope you liked it!

Kyle; You already said that.

Emily:…. Shut up.


	8. Exposed

Kyle: Here's the new chapter.

Emily: I hope you all enjoy.

Kyle: Thanks for all the reviews.

Emily: This chapter will actually be in Alexis's POV.

Kyle: Why?

Emily: Because we feel like it. Now shut up, Kyle, and write!

Kyle: So nagging. Fine, here's the chapter.

**Exposed**

Alexis POV

I never understood two things in my life. Romance and why people refused to accept others who are different. If someone was the exact same person as you, it would be fun. You would become best friends with that person, but soon they would become annoying because you are exactly the same. If the whole world became like you, all of your talents would be normal, and you wouldn't be special. Why would you want people to be like you?

So if being like you is bad, why bash on people for being different than you? Isn't that a good thing in life? Diversity and being different are all a part of the natural circle, so why must people constantly hurt others that are different? I never understood that. Jaden is an example. Why do they hurt him over and over again for being himself, for being different? It was something I would never understand.

* * *

Two Weeks Later

"Jaden," Amanda whispered with worry in her eyes, "what's wrong?"

Even though I didn't care for Amanda, I cared for Jaden, a lot. For the past couple of days, he has been acting strange. I tried to talk to it with him, but he refused to tell me and Atticus. I sighed and stared at him as he flinched a bit. I wondered what actually happened with him. I looked at him and blinked when I realized he looked directly at me. His brown eyes held worry and truth.

"My mother wants Jane to visit again," he spoke in a clear voice. My eyes widened when he spoke that out loud. After finding out about him being transgender, he suddenly became my best friend. He spoke to me about everything bothering him. The only person he actually trusted more than me was Jesse, a boy that is in his class. Jesse, of course, has no idea about Jaden being transgender though. Jaden planned on telling him soon though.

"Jane as in your sister?" Amanda blinked. "How is that bad?"

"We got into a fight," Jaden lied. Impressive, I thought almost smirking. If I hadn't known the truth, I might have actually believed him. Then again, he lied all of his life about being a girl, so lying must have come naturally to him.

"Oh," Amanda whispered. "Poor you."

"Say, Amanda," Syrus spoke up, "when are you going to ask Jaden out?"

"E-eh!" she screamed, standing up with a huge blush on her face. Of course she would. Her love interests always changed constantly. Her longest must have been Jaden though. She never had a crush on a boy for this long.

"Ask me out?" Jaden blinked, standing up as well.

"Well, yeah," Syrus blushed. "It's so obvious that you two have feelings for each other."

I giggled, "How wrong you are, Syrus. Jaden doesn't like girls."

"You don't?" Manjoume raised an eyebrow.

Jaden shook his head, "I'm gay."

"R-really?" Amanda cringed a bit, enter winding her fingers together. I knew she had always been slightly homophobic since she never really cared for homos. She always looked down on them. I wondered how she would react if she found out about Jaden's true nature.

"Are you upset?" Jaden blinked, looking at her confused. Amanda blushed even more, standing up straight and looking completely alert as if someone planned on attacking her at any minute.

"Don't be silly," she laughed, touching his chest and shoving him a bit. Her eyes widened as did Jaden's. Jaden took a couple steps back, staring at her with the widest brown eyes I've ever seen. His expression held terror, shock, and hope. Hope that she would accept him for who he is. I knew her better than that though.

"So, Jaden," I spoke up, standing up. "Let's go get you a drink."

"I'll come with," Atticus stood up as well, grabbing Jaden by the elbow. Jaden slowly nodded and reluctantly followed us, looking nervous. I turned back for a moment. Amanda stared at her hand with complete disbelieve. I bit my lip and turned towards Jaden, who looked worried.

"They'll accept you over time," I whispered.

He sighed, "How much time though?"

I shrugged, "I guess that's up to them. I don't see them flat out rejecting you though."

He slowly nodded, a slight smile coming to his face just as another body crashed into the both of us. Jaden staggered back a few steps as I stared at him. He looked at the person and smiled brightly which reminded me of a child on Christmas morning.

"Jesse," he smiled brightly.

"Hey Jaden," he smiled. "Aren't you sitting with your friends?"

"Not really," Jaden smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Can I sit with you and your friends?"

"Of course he would ask that," Atticus mumbled with a smirk on his face. I could see why though. Chemistry flowed through these two boys more than a normal couple. I have never been into romance, but the fact that Jaden had someone he liked gave me a sense of comfort.

"Of course," Jesse smiled. "I'll introduce you to Jim. He's my best friend besides you. Come on!"

Jesse grabbed Jaden's arm and began pulling him towards his table at lunch. Jaden shot us one last worried look before following Jesse. He was still worried about what Amanda was saying about him right now.

"We have to go back to see what Amanda knows," I whispered. Atticus nodded, clearly agreeing with me. Even though he loved romance and making two people a couple, he knew very well this issue was serious. We walked back to our lunch table and gasped when we caught Amanda in the middle of a conversation.

"He has boobs," she whispered to all of our friends. "I swear, he is a girl."

"He can't be though," Syrus mumbled. "I mean… he's a boy…"

"No, he's a freak," she whispered with a tiny growl. "A cross dresser probably."

I sighed and spoke up, "Wrong. He's transgender."

Everyone turned to us, some carrying confused looks on their faces. Amanda, however, just had a disgusted look.

"A tranny in our school?" Amanda sneered.

I growled, "Well you had a crush on that tranny. What does that make you?"

"Someone who was tricked by a creepy pervert and her trying to be a boy," she smirked. "She won't stay like that for long though."

"HE is a very nice boy," Atticus spoke up, placing emphasis on the he. I smiled at my older brother, who winked back at me.

"She is a freak," Amanda argued. "They all think the same thing."

She pointed at our friends, who all looked a bit betrayed. Chazz sighed and decided to be the first one to speak up.

"I don't really care," Chazz sighed. "I mean… so what? He's still a guy. I can't really see him as a girl."

"I agree," Syrus nodded. The rest of the people at our table also agreed, nodding their heads. Amanda growled and strode away. I smiled and looked down at our group of friends.

"Thanks you guys," I smiled.

Syrus nodded, "Jaden is a great person. I don't care if he was born in the body of a girl."

"I'm the first one who stuck up for him, so I'm the best," Chazz sneered.

"Who's the best?" Syrus glared at him. I smiled and sat down, glancing over at Jaden and Jesse. They seemed to be having a good time and laughing.

"I'm happy for you, Jaden," I whispered with a small smile. Jaden giggled at what Jesse said, and the moment he opened up his eyes again, I could see pure love for the other boy.

"I know what you're thinking," Atticus whispered. "Jaden and Jesse deserve each other."

"That," I sighed, "and who Amanda will tell."

"Everyone," Atticus sighed. "What should we do?"

"What can we do?" I replied. He shook his head, not knowing what to do. I was about as lost as him. I glanced at Jaden and sighed. What could we do to stop this mess?

* * *

Emily: Hope you liked it.

Kyle: The next chapter will be in Jaden's POV again, don't worry.

Emily: I added the spiritshipping, just as I promised.

Kyle: Please review!


	9. A Cutie Freak

Kyle: I lied.

Emily: This is in Amanda's POV

Kyle: Hope you like it

**A Cutie Freak**

Amanda's POV

I glared as I strode away from the table with my fists clenched. My jaw pressed against my upper teeth, sending me a bit of pain, but I paid no mind. That… that freak! He lied to all of us. All this time he really only had boobs and a vagina. He tricked everyone… including me. Tears showed up at the corner of my eyes. I glanced over at him and nearly blushed. An adorable smile lay on his beautiful lips. How I dreamed of pressing my own lips against his.

"Don't think like that," I hissed to myself. "I'm no lesbian."

I knew deep in my heart that I lied to myself. I knew that Jaden had been my longest and most serious crush. No matter how hard I tried to ignore my feelings, they would always pop back up. My heart beat for Jaden… or Jane I suppose. I guess…

"I'm in love with a girl," I whispered my eyes slowly widening. I knew that after she had the sex change, I would consider her a boy, but right now, I knew myself as a lesbian. I glanced over at Jane and smiled softly. Her brown hair must have been really soft. How I wished I could just run my hand through those brown locks. I really am a lesbian… but… I love Jaden as a boy. I'm in love with Jaden, not Jane, but she has always been Jane.

"So I love her as a boy," I whispered slightly confused. What did that make me? A lesbian or straight? Lesbians wanted girl parts; I want girl parts. I feel like Jane is a boy, and I love that boy. She loved another boy however. I stared over at him. I've never seen that smile before, ever. Only in front of Jesse would he give that smile of pure joy and happiness. I could see the love and will for one another in their eyes. It created the worst types of jealousy in my mind.

"Jesse is the enemy, not Jane," I whispered with my eyes widening. If I eliminated Jesse from Jane's life, I could force her to fall in love with me. We would live happily ever after then. How could I make something like that possible? I just had to tell Jesse that Jane had girl parts. A small smirk made its way onto my face. Perfect. I couldn't possibly commit a crime to hurt Jane… but I knew who could. I slowly stalked my way towards Evan and Max, who started drawing girl parts on their trays. I rolled my eyes at those perverts.

"O-oh… Amanda…" Evan blushed, trying to hide the tray. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the opposite side of those two.

"I have a job for you guys," I smirked.

Evan blinked, "I don't want a job."

I rolled my eyes, "Idiot, I mean I want to get Jaden… Jane back for doing something horrible."

"Jane?" they both looked at me questionably. "Who?"

I smirked, "Jaden, or should I say Jane, is a tranny. A girl who thinks she's a boy. I want you to do something bad to her. For example… take away her precious person. For example… Jesse."

"You have to be kidding me," Evan burst out laughing. "Jaden a trans? I can't see it."

"I felt his chest," I growled in anger. "He has boobs."

Max looked at me with a smirk, "You felt his chest?"

"I was pushing him away because he was making a sexual assault on me," I pretended to blush, trying to become an innocent little girl. It must have worked because slowly their expressions turned to pure anger.

"What did that bastard do?" Max growled.

I blushed and held my chest, "He tried to touch me… and kiss me… and I think he touched down there…"

Both of them began to start growling, "What can we do?"

"Tell Jesse about his true nature," I whispered sadly, "then I might have my peace."

"Got it," they both nodded. They quickly stood up and ran away quickly. I sighed and held my aching head. Maybe what I asked them to do wouldn't be for the best, but I knew I had to. After all, how else can Jane become mine? I loved her after all. Maybe not as a girl, but I still loved her, and I would do anything to have her even if it means eliminating her best friend.

* * *

Jaden's POV

I laughed as Jesse told another funny joke. All of this began to slowly make my mind drift away from the little incident. I smiled and laughed along with the rest of the group that appeared to be having a wonderful time. A bright smile took over my lips as I let out a tiny laugh once again.

"I know," Jesse chuckled a bit. "It's so strange."

"It is," Jim laughed.

"It's so nice to meet you though," a girl spoke up to me. "I mean, Jesse's been talking about you nonstop ever since he laid his eyes on you."

Jesse blushed, "That's not true."

She smirked, "It is and you know it."

"Love," Jim whispered with a hand over his heart. "It's so amazing."

"L-love," I stuttered, blushed a tiny bit.

Jim smirked, "Jaden, don't you know what love is? Have you ever liked someone?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't know what it's like."

Jim sighed, "Well, have you ever felt something for someone, but it was something even more special than a friendship?"

I blinked and began to think about it. The only times I ever felt that way had been with Timmy and Jesse. For Jesse, however, the feeling had been stronger. Was it really love?

"Now that I think about it…" I mumbled out loud on accident.

"Love," Jim screamed, "it'll bite you in the ass when no one is looking."

I giggled a bit and soon the whole lunch table began to laugh. In the middle of our laughing fit, two boys made their way into our circle. We all began to slowly stop laughing as we stared at them with confused expressions on our faces. What would Evan and Max want with us?

"Hey perverted tranny," Max growled making my eyes go wide. I froze in my place, unable to move a muscle. My heart began to pound in my head becoming louder and louder in speed. I refused to move a muscle as everyone stared at me with confused eyes.

"Tranny…?" I finally let out a small whisper.

Even glared and placed a hand on my shirt, sneering, "It's true, this thing has boobs. It's a girl!"

Everyone in the group stared at me with shocked expressions. It reminded me of the time when I first told all of my friends. No one expected it and only one person accepted me. Once one person called me a freak, the others went along. Memories flashed before my eyes as if this would be the last moment I spent on earth. Amanda, I thought bitterly, she must have told them.

"I'm no girl," I growled. "Have you ever heard of the term transgender? A boy trapped in the body of a girl? That's me. I prefer the term transgender, not tranny."

"Transgender?" Jim whispered.

"How…" another whispered. Every set of eyes laid on me as I stood in the center as a freak. I slowly turned towards Jesse and gasped at the expression held on his face.

* * *

Kyle: End.

Emily: Sorry for the short chapter.

Kyle: It'll be longer next time.


	10. Friends Support

Kyle: Here's the next chapter.

Emily: Thanks for all the reviews.

Kyle: I really like them.

Emily: Anyway, here's the next chapter.

**Friend's Support**

I remembered when I researched transgenders. I discovered something called the two spirits. During Native American times, lesbians, gays, bisexuals, and transgenders have been called that. How had they been treated? Unlike times today, they had been honored for being who they had been. Now, granted, I wouldn't want to be honored for something like me being transgender, but I would rather be treated normally.

In today's society, however, we are discriminated, bullied, and even driven to suicide. All for being who we are. Why can't people still think like the Native Americans? I'd rather be honored than discriminated. Then again, I'd rather be treated like a boy than be honored. I am a boy, but some people refuse to recognize that. My mother, for example.

* * *

I stared at Jesse and gasped. His face… that face held pure happiness. It reminded me of a child on Christmas. Why had finding out I was transgender make him so happy? Would he be like Atticus, wanting to make friends with the whole LGBT? I blinked in confusion. A bright smile had attached itself to his face. Everyone at our table stared at him in pure confusion, including me. What was that guy thinking?

"I knew it!" he cried out, raising his fist in the air, making me take a step back. My brown eyes must have visibly widened because I had not expected that at all. How could he know? Had my chest been shown? That's impossible though. I have tiny breasts, and my bandages can cover them right up.

"H-how?" I stuttered a bit. That goofy grin had still been plastered on his face.

He chuckled, "My dad is transgender. He always told me stories about what it was like when he was a teenager. You acted in the same way. You were moody a certain time a month, you kept pulling up something under your shirt, which I'm guessing is bandages, and you matched the stories. I knew after a week of meeting you."

My mouth literally dropped. I never expected him to figure it out in just one week. Hell, I never expected anyone to figure it out in a whole year. How the hell had he done that?

"And it did help when I saw you dressed as a girl at that party. You guys really did start a racket with all the screaming," Jesse smiled but suddenly frowned. "No offense, but you make a really ugly girl."

I broke off eye connection with him and grumbled, "That's because I'm not a girl."

He suddenly wrapped his arm around my shoulder, tightening it a bit in comfort. He smiled again, "You are not a girl, buddy."

"Um… yes he is," Evan smirked, "don't you get it? He has girl parts, so he's a girl."

Jesse shook his head, "It's not just parts, you know. I have another friend named Nicole that used to be Nick. She is a girl even though she has the wrong body parts. It's like saying if you had girl parts, you're a girl."

"But I would be!" Evan exclaimed.

Max nodded his head, "Parts are everything."

I growled a bit, "Are you really that stupid? You're saying if you woke up tomorrow with girl parts that would automatically make you two girls?"

Both glanced at each other and nodded. They both smirked at me. Max spoke up first, "Aren't you the stupid one, thinking you're a boy?"

"I am one!" I screamed.

Suddenly, another voice entered the conversation, "Yeah, he is."

Chazz had stood up, blushing a bit at all the people staring at him. He had heard the conversation that went through and decided to act up. He would be more heroic, and he would be helping a good friend.

Syrus stood up as well, "He's like my big brother."

Alexis smirked, "Face it, he's a boy. What more to it is there? You guys are just idiots who can't accept the truth."

Max growled and grabbed my shirt, pulling me close to his face, "Listen, girly, you are not a dude. I'll prove that to you. You're just lucky I can't hit you because you're a girl."

I glared at him as he dropped me, Jesse quickly catching me. He glared at them before leaving making me sigh in relief. I glanced over at Amanda, who looked seriously angry to the point where her face contained a purple color. Why would she be so angry? Was it because all my friends had come to my aid?

"You should meet my dad," Jesse smiled. I blinked and smiled brightly at him.

"Jaden," Alexis walked over to me. "You alright?"

I smiled, "I'm fine, Alexis."

She sighed in relief and smiled back, "I'm glad to hear that."

Atticus grinned, "That was awesome! I can't believe that you withstood that! I would have fainted."

I smiled brightly, "Y-yeah…"

Jesse giggled, "He was brave, wasn't he?"

I blushed a bit, "Can you guys stop saying I'm brave? It's weird."

"How come you didn't tell us?" Jim, a friend of Jesse's, asked. "We would have accepted."

Hassleberry nodded in agreement, "We all love you, buddy."

Chazz nodded then blinked, "Wait a minute, how come Alexis knew? How did Atticus too?"

I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck, "I ran into Alexis while holding a tampon, and she told Atticus, so I explained everything to them."

Suddenly, a new voice jumped in, "You all really accept her?"

I turned around to see Amanda, looking completely furious.

I nodded, "Yes, they did. How come you can't?"

Her eyes saddened a bit before growing hard again, "Because I don't associate with perverted girls who think they're boys."

"And I don't hang out with bitches who can't seem to get what a transgender is," I glared back at her. Suddenly, we both entered a glaring contest, both glares extremely intense. Finally, she let out a small sigh and grabbed my hand.

"This," she pointed out, "is a girl's body. That's all I will ever see."

I sighed, "Then I guess we can't be friends."

She stared at me sadly, "Fine, Jane, I guess we can't be. I just want you to know I offered, but you didn't take it. Remember that for the rest of your life."

With that, she walked away. Everything stood silent for a moment, no one daring to move. Someone stifled a chuckle and soon they all burst out laughing, and soon I joined them. I never wanted this moment to end. They all accepted me, knew who I was, and they all loved me. A giant weight finally lifted off my shoulder, and set me free. Now I felt the warmth of my loved ones and the heart of my friends. Nothing could become better than this.

* * *

Kyle: Once again, sorry it's a bit short.

Emily: If you see any Japanese names, tell me because I'm not used to the English names.

Kyle: Hope you liked it.

Emily: Next time: Is Jaden's mother attracted to Jesse's father?


	11. My Jaden

Kyle: This chapter will be from Jesse's POV

Emily: I hope you all enjoy it.

Kyle: I know I said in the previous chapter that there will be marriage problems, but I spoke to my friend who has divorced parents.

Emily: That's when Kyle decided to NOT put in any marriage problems. He didn't want to upset or offend anyone.

Kyle: Anyway, here's the next chapter. It will be the second to last chapter of this story.

**My Jaden**

Jesse's POV

I was never the type to judge or assume things quickly. I never hated anyone for being who they are. I always admired people who were just themselves like Jaden and my father. He first told me he used to be a girl when I turned five. He wanted to tell me sooner just in case others influenced me. He explained everything about his childhood. My real father died before I was born in a car accident. My mother remarried four years later. She agreed that I needed to know. At first, I had no clue what he was talking about but as time grew, I learned to understand.

My childhood friend Nick was the same. He never liked wearing pants. He always wanted to wear cute things and grow out his hair. I knew right away exactly what he, well now she, was. A transgender just like my father. After Nicole, Nick's new name, came out, my mother died from being robbed. Now it's just me and my father.

The moment I met Jaden, something just clicked in my mind. This boy is not like the others was my first thought. I knew that I would come to like him and I did. I know for a fact that he wouldn't like me until the right time. Hopefully, that time will come soon.

* * *

Jaden pouted as he stared at me with puppy eyes. I bit my lip and tried not to burst out laughing. Even if he gave me the cutest face on the planet, I still could never give him my fried shrimp.

"Sorry bud," I laughed. "You may be cute, but I'm not giving you any."

Jaden tilted his head to the side, "I'm cute?"

I laughed and began to pet his head, "Super cute."

"Eating lunch with your girlfriend," a voice laughed. I rolled my eyes and stared right into the face of Evan. A glare settled onto my face as I stared coldly into the eyes of the one who will probably trouble Jaden the most.

"Girlfriend?" I blinked glancing around our empty table. "I see no girl."

Evan smirked, "The thing right there. I guess you can call her an it."

"Her?" I repeated once again. "Who are you talking about?"

Jaden chuckled, "No idea, my friend, no idea."

"You guys are losers," Evan growled before walking away. Jaden and I stared at each other before bursting out into giggles. Suddenly, another boy walked up making both of us confused. He held curiosity in his eyes.

"Um… are you getting a sex change?" he asked to Jaden. Jaden blinked before shrugging.

"I don't know," he answered. The boy nodded and walked away with no further questions. I blinked and just stared at Jaden with a confused face.

"Why did you answer him?" I asked.

Jaden smiled, "Because he was curious and not being an idiot."

"Alright," I bit my lip. "Hey… Jaden, want to hang out at my place later?"

"Course," Jaden smiled brightly.

I smiled back, "My dad really wants to meet your mom and your dad."

"Of course," Jaden smiled brightly. "Today you can meet my brother, Haou. He doesn't like me that much, but he is still my older brother."

"Didn't he stick up for you at the restaurant?" I asked, remembering the screaming from him.

Jaden shrugged, "Haou gives me mixed symbols. Anyway, you can come over my house."

I smiled at him, "Great."

* * *

"Nice house," I smiled as I stared at the house. It was around medium size, but it seemed very loving and comfortable. Jaden smiled sheepishly.

"It's nothing really," Jaden laughed.

I nodded, "Say, Jaden, do you mind all of the kids making fun of you?"

"No," Jaden shook his head, "not really. I mean, I do mind it a little when they call me Jane. I still don't know how they figured out that was my real name. Other than that though, I can deal with it. They refuse to beat me up because I'm a girl. The most they do is throw things at me during lunch. I can deal with that."

"I see," I nodded as we walked into his home.

"Oh, I'm going to the bathroom," Jaden spoke up. "Wait here."

I nodded and watched as Jaden walked down the hall. I sat down on the ground and leaned against the green walls. I smiled a bit until I heard footsteps. I stood up when I saw Haou standing there with a glare at me.

"You're Jaden's crush, right?" Haou spoke up.

I blushed, "Um… I don't know."

"But you like my brother," Haou confirmed.

I slowly nodded, "A-a little…"

With that, he grabbed onto my shirt and pulled me close. A hiss escaped his lips, "If you hurt my brother in any way, or if you make fun of him for being transgender, I _will _hurt you, got it?"

I gulped and nodded, "I wouldn't hurt him. My dad and best friend are transgenders, so why would I mind him being one?"

"Good," Haou released my blue shirt. "He's my precious brother, so if you dare hurt him then beware of me."

With that, he walked away making me stare in awe. I smiled slightly. Haou must have really cared about Jaden.

"Sorry about that," a voice spoke up. I blinked and looked over at Jaden's mother who walked over towards me.

"Its fine," I smiled.

"No," she shook her head, "it's not. You may not realize it, but Jaden is very precious to Haou. He would do anything to protect him even though Jaden doesn't know."

"I figured that out already," I smiled before frowning. "How are you and Jaden doing?"

His mother sighed, "I finally gave up Jane. Jaden agreed to dress up as Jane one more time. We went out and talked for a bit when I realized something. It felt unnatural talking to Jane. It was almost like… like she wasn't supposed to be there. Suddenly, I missed my son Jaden. I began to cry and demanded we go straight home and have him change. We both agreed to Jane's death. All of her pictures are upstairs and are never going to be seen again."

"That's great," I smiled. "How come Jaden never spoke of this?"

"He doesn't want you to see him as a girl. He really likes you," his mother giggled. "Ask him out someday because I approve of you."

I nodded with a blush, "Um… okay."

With that, her mother left without another word. Jaden walked back in the hallway with a smile.

"Back," he smiled. "There is a park near here. Want to go play there?"

"Yeah," I smiled, "I would like that."

* * *

Jaden and I sat on the swings with smiles. He glanced up towards the sky and clutched the chains of the swings.

"You're not a friend to me," Jaden whispered making me blink.

"Then what am I?" I asked.

Jaden shrugged, "I don't know. You aren't a brother nor are you a friend. I don't hate you, and I want you to be with me always. I've only had these feelings for Timmy, but they weren't as strong. Do you know what the feeling is?"

"Love," I smiled. "You like me."

Jaden blushed, "Oh… I do?"

I chuckled, "Yep."

"Then… do you like me too?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Yep," I nodded.

"So… now what?" Jaden asked. I glanced towards the sky and began to think. Now what? Maybe we could become a couple. No, that's not right. I leaned over and kissed his cheek lightly. He blushed, and I pulled back with a smile.

"We don't need to be labeled boyfriend and boyfriend or anything. Let's just… do what we want. Go on dates, kiss, and all that stuff," I smiled.

Jaden looked relieved, "I don't like labels because they create stereotypes."

"We aren't stereotypical, are we?" I asked curiously.

"Most boyfriends have a top and a bottom. I don't think we're like that," Jaden answered as he pushed off with his feet and began to swing up high.

"No," I nodded, "we are equals."

"Even though I'm transgender?"

"Even though you're transgender."

"Good," Jaden smiled.

I smiled back, "So, for now we'll just be us? Nothing else right?"

"Yep," Jaden smiled. "Just us."

"Forever," I whispered so he wouldn't hear. He smiled brightly and continued to reach for the sky on his swing. I knew that I could fall in love with him one day, but right now I didn't want to think of that. Instead I just wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment with my boyfriend.

* * *

Kyle: That's the end.

Emily: I thought you said there would be one more chapter?

Kyle: Yeah but… this just seems like the perfect ending.

Emily: Sorry if this ending is bad or premature. I think it's good.

Kyle: If you have any problems with it… just create your own little ending in your mind.

Emily: I hope it was a good ending!

Kyle: Thank you for reading Wrong Body.

Emily: Thanks for making this story have over 100 reviews.

Kyle: I love you guys, and I'm going to try harder on my stories!

Emily: Kyle… did you just find your inspiration for writing again?

Kyle: Yes! I found my inspiration for writing. For a while, I lost it and kept deleting my stories. Now, I found it.

Emily: Good. Anyway, thank you once again for reading this.


End file.
